True Love for the Heartless
by maybeweare
Summary: Regina is expected to marry a prince. Emma is expected to find her true love. A chance meeting between the two 17-year-old girls leads Regina down a path she never dreamed of, but can she break free of her mother so this love can survive?
1. Daring to Dance

**Intro to this AU: Emma is 17 and has grown up as a princess in Snow and Charming's castle. Aside from some issues with King George, their kingdom has been peaceful for as long as they've ruled. Snow's parents died of natural causes and she and Charming took the throne.**

**In a neighboring kingdom, Regina is also 17. She's lived the same life as canon Regina, the only difference being that Daniel is her best friend but not a love interest. They live near their kingdom's palace.**

**Hearts are simple: they can be ripped out and crushed, but can't be used for magically controlling a person.**

* * *

No matter how many times her mother scolded her for falling behind, Regina couldn't help it this time. Not when there was a horse involved. Cora was already stepping into the fourth dress shop that morning when Regina spotted the Arabian tied just down the street. Without a word, she hurried to see the all-white horse, rare in this kingdom. She reached into her bag for one of the sugar cubes she always had on hand for Rocinante and held it up, smiling when the mare accepted the treat. "Beautiful," she said under her breath, raising a hand to stroke the horse's neck.

"Quite," said a voice beside her, startling Regina. She turned to see a blonde woman dressed for riding. The woman was, if possible, as beautiful as the horse, green eyes studying Regina. Maybe more beautiful than the horse.

"Is she yours?" Regina asked, smiling shyly. She wished that she could be dressed like the blonde, free to move in trousers and boots, hair tied back. Cora never allowed that when they went to town, so Regina was squeezed into an uncomfortable dress and even worse shoes.

The answer to Regina's question was obvious from the way the horse nuzzled the blonde's raised hand. Before either could speak, Cora called across the street. "Regina! Now!"

Regina gave the other woman a tentative smile before heading back to her mother's side. "Goodbye, Regina," the blonde said as she walked away, eyes following the brunette until she disappeared into the shop.

* * *

There was possibly nothing Regina hated more than a ball. Cora managed to reach new heights of overbearing each time, from curling her daughter's hair within an inch of its life to shoving her in the path of every eligible prince. As Regina curtsied to her current partner at the end of a dance, she was relieved to see that Cora was so involved in conversation that she wasn't searching for her daughter. Without a moment's hesitation, Regina slipped out onto the balcony, grateful to find it unoccupied. She stepped out of her heels, soothing her feet on the cold stone floor, and let herself slouch into the railing. Cora would be furious if she saw her, but Regina was too tired to care.

She cried out when somebody's hand covered hers on the railing, sure it was her mother. But the hand was ungloved, something Cora would never do, and Regina looked up to see the blonde she'd met the week before. She looked different this time and just as uncomfortable as Regina, her hair pulled up into a curly froth, her dress tight around the bodice and encumbered with a wide skirt. She mirrored Regina, slipping off her shoes and sighing happily. "Brilliant idea, Miss Regina."

Regina blushed despite herself. "What are you doing here?"

The blonde intertwined their fingers, and Regina found herself wishing that she didn't have gloves as well. "Same as you, I suppose," the woman said. "Being auctioned off to the highest bidder." She laughed, her grip on Regina's hand tightening just slightly. "I'm Emma."

The music started again in the ballroom, and Regina glanced over her shoulder. "My mother is going to kill me if I'm not dancing."

"Dance with me, then."

Regina looked down at their free hands, blushing, unsure of what to do. "Who leads?" she asked.

"Nobody has to," Emma replied. She guided Regina's arms up around her neck and then wrapped her own around the brunette's waist. "Good?"

"Good." Regina had never danced so close to someone. Really she'd never _been_ so close to anyone besides her parents. Thankfully it allowed her to rest her head on Emma's shoulder, avoiding her eyes as they swayed barefoot in the cool night air.

The previous dances with the long line of suitable bachelors had felt like they'd taken hours, but this dance with Emma was over far too soon. Regina pulled back instinctively when the music ended, but Emma kept holding her. Their eyes met for a long moment, and then Emma kissed her.

Regina didn't know how to respond. No one had ever kissed her before, and she'd certainly never expected this from another woman. But she made no move to tear away, smiling when Emma broke the kiss.

"Walk with me," Emma said, more a request than a command. Regardless, Regina had no reason to refuse. Sure, her mother might actually, literally, kill her for abandoning the ball, but she couldn't imagine going back to stiff dances with men who didn't bother to ask her name.

They took the stairs from the balcony to the gardens, carrying their shoes. Emma paused at the bottom of the steps to let go of Regina's hand and take off the brunette's glove. Regina shivered at the feel of Emma's skin against hers.

"You're the best partner I've had all night," Emma said with a warm smile, swinging their hands back and forth between them.

"You'll have to tell my mother that," Regina replied. The gardens were beautiful, but she couldn't convince herself to look away from Emma's profile. "She says I ride like a man and dance like an ogre."

Emma laughed. "I've danced with plenty of ogres and you are certainly not one of them. But how exactly does one ride like a man?"

"Bareback," Regina said, blushing at the way Emma's green eyes glittered.

"How scandalous," Emma teased. "I'm here for another week. You should ride with me."

Before Regina could respond, she heard Cora call her name and immediately dropped Emma's hand. She turned to see her mother walking down the path behind them. "Get over here now," Cora hissed loudly.

"I should," Regina said softly before heading towards Cora, that usual sinking feeling in her stomach.

"I don't know what you think you're doing," Cora hissed, grabbing Regina hard by the arm and noticing her missing glove. "Put your shoes on and find your glove and get back in there. I've just found out that there's a princess visiting and you're certainly not going to stand a chance against her if no one sees you."

Emma hurried over, holding out Regina's missing glove. "I'm sorry I detained your daughter," she said, offering Regina a hand for support while she put on her shoes. Regina didn't dare take it.

"And you are?" Cora asked.

"Princess Emma." She smiled at Regina before making her way back towards the castle.

Cora stared at Regina in wonder. "What a brilliant idea. It seems I underestimated you."

Regina looked blankly at her mother, unsure why the scolding had stopped.

"If you keep her from the gentlemen, they won't get to see her, and when her visit ends we can resume our search." Cora hugged Regina, startling her. "Maybe she even has a brother or a cousin she can introduce you to. Do you think she would accept an invitation to dinner?"

"She said she'd like to go riding with me," Regina said meekly.

Cora looked mildly disgusted by the idea, but nodded anyway. "Then I suppose that's what you'll have to do."


	2. Kiss the Girl

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews/follows/faves so far!**

* * *

Regina certainly wasn't expecting to see Emma as soon as the next morning, but just as she was leading Rocinante out of the stable she saw the Arabian coming towards her. "Is now a good time?" Emma called.

"Perfect," Regina replied. She swung herself up onto Rocinante and allowed herself a moment just to look at Emma. She was so much more beautiful today than she'd been the night before, with her blonde hair loose around her shoulders, her arms bared by her top, her face slightly flushed from the effort of riding.

"Lead on," Emma said, and Regina spurred her horse, trotting towards the meadow that was her favorite place to ride. Once they were out of sight of the house, Emma came up beside her. "I'm sure you can do better than that," she said with a teasing smile. She and the Arabian took off at a gallop. Regina and Rocinante were only a second behind her, the brunette leaning into the horse's mane, heart pounding. They raced towards the stream, and since Regina and her horse were used to the terrain, they took the lead, leaping over the water while the Arabian hesitated.

Regina stopped and turned the horse around, grinning. "I think I won."

Emma came down from her horse. "We'll have a rematch later."

Regina brought Rocinante back over the water and got down, leaving him to graze. "I'll win that one, too," she said. Riding, being in her element, gave her a boldness that Emma had previously startled out of her.

"We'll see about that." Emma stepped close and kissed her. This time, Regina was ready and kissed back again and again. She tangled her hands in the blonde's hair, and Emma brought both hands to the small of her back, holding her in place.

"So you're a princess," Regina said when they came up for air.

Emma nodded. "Does that make a difference?"

"No." Regina offered up another kiss. "Except my mother is more willing to let me see you now that she knows you're royal."

"You don't need anybody's permission," Emma said, words that no one had ever said to Regina before. They were completely untrue, but they were thrilling. "It's warm. We should swim," she said, glancing past Regina to the stream.

"It's not deep enough for swimming," Regina pointed out, but Emma was already untucking Regina's scarf from her riding jacket. She didn't bother to protest any more. She let Emma unbutton the jacket and leave the garments on the ground, despite the fact that Cora would be furious about grass stains. They both took off their boots and made their way to the water in just their shirts and riding breeches.

Any focus on swimming was quickly abandoned. They managed to get their feet in the water but then the pull between them was too strong and they were kissing again. Emma ran her hands up and down Regina's back, making Regina arch into her just slightly.

Regina shivered, biting her lip when Emma pulled away. "How did this happen?" she asked, more to herself than to Emma. "So fast, I mean."

"When such a beautiful girl is so nice to my horse, I take notice." Regina blushed at the compliment, and Emma leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Plus it helped that you were so willing."

Regina closed her eyes for a moment, reveling in the sun and the cool water and Emma.

"I suppose I'm used to getting what I want," Emma added. "That whole spoiled princess thing." She laughed.

Regina looked at Emma again, not laughing along with her. She couldn't help thinking about other reasons, deeper reasons. Destiny, true love, love at first sight, all of those storybook things. She knew better than to say as much.

Emma looked into Regina's eyes for a long moment before reeling her in closer. "It's not just that you're pretty, I promise. That's nothing more than a benefit." She stepped out of the water, pulling Regina with her and crashing them both down to the bank.

Now Regina laughed. She sat, hugging her knees to her chest and looking at the other woman lying on the ground with her blonde hair all around her. "There's something more than that," she mused. "Right?"

"Right."

They fell into a comfortable silence and stayed there, side-by-side, until they heard a rider approaching. Regina sat up in time to see Daniel come to a stop. "Your mother requests that you come home for lunch," he said, surprised to see the usually prim Regina so disheveled. "If Her Highness will allow it. The princess is cordially invited to join the family."

"Her Highness cordially accepts," Emma called, mocking the words that were obviously ordered by Cora.

Daniel nodded at Regina before heading to report back to Cora. Regina got up, gathering her jacket and scarf. "You really don't have to."

Emma followed Regina back to the horses. "But if I don't I'll have to leave you." She caught Regina's arm before the brunette could mount, turning her around for a kiss.

* * *

Emma handled Cora easily over lunch, and Regina's mother was so distracted by the honor of having a princess in her home that it took her almost ten minutes after Emma left to scold her daughter for her messy appearance. The effects of Emma's visit were universal, however, and for once Regina didn't even mind. She sat still while a maid cleaned and brushed and dressed her, not listening to Cora's criticisms or instructions, too full of Emma to care.

She didn't care when Cora canceled her usual afternoon ride and made her stay in to practice piano. She didn't speak at dinner, not listening to whatever her parents were discussing. It wasn't until a servant came into the dining room and presented her with an envelope that she woke from her haze.

Emma must have predicted that Cora would read the note over Regina's shoulder, since her writing was stilted and formal. "My daughter, invited to the palace," Cora said proudly, snatching the paper from Regina. "You've done so well, my dear. Keep doing what you've been doing."

Regina smiled to herself. Emma had told her that she didn't need permission, but here it was anyway.


	3. Here Beside Me

**A/N: Thanks so much for your thoughtful reviews. They're helping me steer this towards the ending and I'm open to input.**

* * *

"Miss Regina, Your Highness." The servant bowed low and closed the door behind Regina.

Regina stayed still for a moment, looking around the massive room in astonishment. Not that any of that mattered. She brought her eyes back to Emma, who was sitting in her usual riding attire. Regina had known that she'd be overdressed, since Cora's thoughts about proper dress for visiting the princess were almost more particular than her opinions about dressing for a ball. At least she'd been able to pick her favorite dress, the pale blue that bared her shoulders and dipped just low enough in the front.

They met in the middle of the room, Emma's arms going around Regina's waist as they kissed. Regina gave her a giddy smile. "You look lovely," the blonde said, eyes tracing Regina's neckline before returning to her face. "Although it's going to be tricky to have any fun in that dress."

"I would never be able to convince my mother of that. Then again, she says that I'm too old for fun."

Emma disappeared into the closet momentarily, calling out to her. "That's nonsense." She came back out with a shirt in a similar sky blue to Regina's dress and a pair of trousers.

"I don't have my horse with me," Regina pointed out, but Emma put the clothing down on the bed and circled around behind her.

"There are plenty of other things to do." Emma swept Regina's dark hair over one shoulder, beginning to undo the long line of tiny buttons running down the back of the dress. "It's going to take all day to get this off of you."

Regina reached behind her and began making quick work of the lowest buttons. "You just have to get used to it."

Emma kissed a bare shoulder and Regina's hands faltered for a second. The blonde kept going, and Regina managed to gather enough attention to unbutton up to Emma's fingers. She stepped out of the dress and pulled on the change of clothes, blushing furiously when she realized the princess was watching her.

"Sorry," Emma said, not looking particularly sorry.

* * *

Regina could see her family's estate from their picnic spot. The small mountain that rose behind the palace had been in the background her whole life, but she'd never climbed it before Emma took her hand and led her up the trail.

The blonde was lying with her head in Regina's lap, letting Regina make little braids in her hair and undo them absentmindedly. "Tell me a secret," Emma said. She'd been spouting off questions at random all morning, and while Regina always felt silly answering she couldn't deny that she knew much more about Emma now.

"A secret?"

"Something nobody else knows."

Regina stilled her hand in Emma's hair, thinking. There wasn't much of anything Cora didn't know, and the few things she'd managed to keep from her parents she'd invariably told Daniel. "The only thing nobody knows about is you."

Emma sat up, but instead of the expected disappointment Regina saw sympathy on her face. "Your mom's pretty involved, isn't she?"

Regina shrugged. "You're the first time I've ever been free."

* * *

When the sun got too warm to stay outside, Emma led Regina back to her room. She locked the door behind them and turned to face the brunette, looking uncharacteristically nervous. "Can I ask you a question?"

Regina smiled, hoping to put her at ease again. "You've been asking me questions all day and I've been answering them, haven't I?"

"Well, if it's not too soon…" Emma took a deep breath and raised her eyes to meet Regina's. "Do you want to come to bed with me?"

Regina had never seen Emma look so shy, so uncertain. The brunette had never felt so sure of anything in her life. Heart pounding, she nodded. "Yes, I do."

Emma smiled, stepping forward to take the brunette into her arms and kiss her again and again. "You're sure?"

"Are you?" Regina asked, keeping her forehead pressed to Emma's.

"Yes," Emma murmured against her lips. She worked the buttons of Regina's shirt with much more ease than she had the dress, and when Regina was too shy to do the same for her, the blonde took turns undressing both of them so that Regina wouldn't have to be much barer than she was at any point.

"I haven't done this." Regina went red as Emma dropped the last garment to the floor.

Emma brought her hands up to cup Regina's face. "If it's too much, if you want to stop, just tell me." She kissed her and then took a step back to take a look at the brunette. "You're gorgeous."

"You're perfect," Regina replied. Emma pulled back the covers so both could slip into the bed. When Regina seemed comfortable, the blonde pulled her close. Regina gasped when their bare skin touched.

What little Regina knew about sex involved men, so she followed Emma's lead, tracing mirror images on her bare skin. She stopped copying the blonde when Emma brought her lips to Regina's breast, too wrapped up in the sensation to continue. It was all she could do to remember to breathe as Emma rolled her on her back and explored her thoroughly with hands and mouth. She watched Emma kiss down her stomach and whined when the blonde sat up.

Emma smiled. "I'm not stopping unless you want me to, don't worry."

"I don't want you to," Regina replied, reaching down to stroke Emma's cheek.

Emma turned her head to kiss Regina's palm. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Emma shifted down under the blankets, and Regina had to throw them off to see her. Not that it mattered. As soon as Emma brought a hand up between Regina's legs, the brunette closed her eyes. She groaned as Emma slipped a finger into her and as that finger stroked in and out, curling gently inside her. "Good?" Emma asked.

"Good." And then Emma added a second finger and Regina cried out and opened her eyes. Emma pressed another kiss to her stomach and then moved lower, tongue darting out to taste Regina. The brunette let her head fall back to the pillows as Emma moved her fingers and her mouth, each motion gentle but insistent. She arched into the touch, and Emma quickened her pace. Regina called out the princess's name as she crashed over the edge, panting for breath.

Emma's green eyes were shining as she crawled back up Regina's body and held her. Once Regina's breathing was almost back to normal, Emma kissed her. Regina tasted something different on Emma's tongue, and when she realized it was herself she pulled back and grinned at the blonde.

"_That_," she said emphatically, unable to come up with any other words.

"That," Emma agreed, brushing Regina's hair out of her face.

Regina trailed her eyes down Emma's naked body. "Should I?"

"If you'd like."

"I guess it wouldn't be fair if I was the only one who got to have any fun." Regina looked back at Emma, who laughed quietly.

"Oh, believe me, I'm having fun." The blonde rolled onto her back, keeping her head turned towards Regina. "But I'm always ready for more if you are."

Regina sat up, admiring Emma but not sure how or where to start. She'd been so busy enjoying Emma's touch that she hadn't been able to note what exactly had been happening. "What do I do?"

Emma looked up at Regina with more affection than she ever had. She took the brunette's hands in hers and brought them to her breasts. "You can start there."

Regina's initial touches were tentative, but Emma's face was so clear, each bit of pleasure obvious. When Regina remembered what Emma had done and brought her mouth to one of the blonde's nipples, Emma got vocal as well. Each move of her tongue, each gentle nip was rewarded. Emma writhed beneath her, and Regina pulled back, bringing a hand to the blonde's hip.

Emma saw the brunette's hesitation and took her hand again, guiding it down until Regina gasped at the wet heat on her fingers. The blonde kept her hand in place for reassurance, but Regina explored on her own, earning low moans when she brushed Emma's clit and a sigh when she slipped inside her. "Just like that," Emma whispered, trailing her fingers up Regina's arm and then pulling her down for a kiss. Regina kissed and kissed her, lips and jaw and neck, and Emma's breathing got shallow. Regina felt the blonde tighten around her fingers and fought to keep moving them until Emma let out her loudest cry yet, going stiff and then slack.

Regina withdrew her hand and curled up beside Emma, watching her chest rise and fall as she caught her breath.

"You," Emma said slowly, "are magnificent."

Regina blushed. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_." Emma nudged Regina until the brunette rolled away from her and then pressed against Regina's back, slipping an arm around her waist and curling her body around her. Regina closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Emma against her and the rhythmic breaths against her neck.


	4. So This Is Love

**A/N: Thanks so much for the really helpful comments! Special thanks to CMiller13 and Miss I DON'T Know it all for some really interesting ideas on character development.**

* * *

When the light outside the window began to dim, they finally got out of bed. Emma helped Regina put herself back together, fighting with the buttons as Regina tried to brush her hair back into something resembling what Cora had approved that morning. When Emma was done, she snaked her arms around Regina's waist and rested her chin on the brunette's shoulder. "Want to ride tomorrow?"

Regina smiled at Emma in the mirror and then turned her head towards Emma's. "You or a horse?" she said boldly, going red as she spoke.

Emma laughed. "I never expected those words to come out of your mouth," she said, kissing Regina's cheek. "Have I corrupted sweet little Regina that much already?"

"I think today might have done it."

Emma reluctantly pulled away to throw on a dress that was draped over the back of the chair. Without bothering to wear anything under it or to fix her hair, she took Regina's hand and walked her out to the waiting carriage. "Tomorrow," she said with a smile. "And you can ride whatever you want."

Regina nodded, and then Emma stole a kiss, not caring that anyone could see. Including Daniel, who raised an eyebrow at Regina as she climbed onto the seat next to him.

Regina blushed, giving Emma one last smile before the princess headed inside and Daniel flicked the reins to get the horse moving. "What was that?" he asked as they rode out of the castle gates.

Unable to think of a way to put it into words, Regina simply said, "I don't know." Whatever she was doing with Emma was so real, but she didn't know if things like that were supposed to happen, if anyone would understand. Emma seemed to know what she was doing, but Regina had never seen or even heard of two women together. "You can't tell anyone," she added hurriedly, the unlikely image of Daniel informing Cora suddenly flashing through her mind. "My mother—"

"She'll kill you," Daniel said with a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry. I'm good with secrets."

Regina leaned back against the seat, chasing Cora out of her head with Emma. Emma beneath her, the sounds she made… She closed her eyes, focusing on the memory, imagining for a moment that the carriage was headed in the opposite direction.

"Hey, at least she's a princess," Daniel said. "So when your mother kills you, maybe she'll get it over with quickly."

When they reached home, Regina hurried into the house so not to be late for dinner while Daniel handled the horse and carriage. Her parents were already seated, and as Regina slipped into place Cora looked at her with pursed lips. Regina instinctively smoothed her hair and glanced down at her dress, but everything appeared to be in place. When she raised her eyes again, Cora was no longer looking at her.

They ate in silence as they always did when Cora was in no mood to talk. Both women were shocked when it was Henry who spoke first. He never dared go against Cora's wishes, but after watching Regina fighting back smiles for two courses his curiosity got the better of him. "Did you enjoy your visit to the palace, Regina?"

After a moment of stunned silence, Regina looked up at him. "I had a wonderful time, Father."

Henry winked at his daughter as he only did when they were away from Cora. "I know that look," he teased. "Did you get a glimpse of that prince today?"

Before Regina could think up a convincing lie, Cora was on her feet and throwing her napkin down on the table. "Dinner is over," she said loudly enough for the kitchen staff to hear.

Regina and Henry stood quickly. "Are you unwell, my wife?" Henry asked.

Cora regarded him coldly. "I'm perfectly fine. I'm concerned about Regina." She shot her daughter a look before she left the dining room, a look that Regina knew meant she should follow. She glanced nervously at her father before trailing her mother up the stairs. Cora stopped at the door to Regina's bedroom, waiting for Regina to enter and then closing the door behind them.

"Mother?" Regina stood, hands clasped in front of her, trying not to betray her fear at her mother's sudden anger.

Cora sat in the chair by the window, looking Regina up and down critically. "Where were you today?"

"At the palace. You know that."

"Do I, Regina?" Cora's piercing gaze landed on Regina's face, staring her down until her daughter had to look away. "I don't know where you were. What I do know is what you did."

Regina realized what her mother was talking about. How did she know? Did she look different, or was it something that mothers just knew? Her face betrayed her panic for a split second before she pulled herself together, but it was plenty for Cora.

"What were you thinking?" Cora got up again, and Regina tried to retreat, backing into her vanity and bracing herself by gripping the edge. Her mother came close. "What man is going to marry you now that you're…" Cora forcefully tilted Regina's chin up until her daughter had no choice but to look at her. "Damaged," she said decisively.

"Mother," Regina whispered, pleading.

Cora sighed dramatically. "I suppose we can keep it a secret. It doesn't need to derail our plans. But you are never to see him again."

"Who?" The only man she'd seen all day was Daniel, and he certainly had nothing to do with this.

Cora arched an eyebrow at Regina. "The man you gave yourself up to. Don't play stupid, Regina." She let go, pacing back towards the chair but not sitting. "Who is he?" she asked, turning to face her daughter again. "I can make sure no one ever finds out what you've done."

Regina closed her eyes, wishing there was some way to end this, that someone would knock on the door and give her a moment of relief. At least Cora somehow didn't know the details, didn't know that it was not a man. Didn't know that it was Emma.

"Is it Daniel?" Cora made her way to Regina's side again by the time her daughter opened her eyes.

"No, of course not!" Daniel was the only person her age that Regina really spent time with, but he was her friend, practically her brother. Nothing like Emma.

Cora paused for a moment, studying Regina's face and determining that she was telling the truth. "I'm glad you've at least got the sense not to sleep with the stable boy. Tell me his name, then."

Regina took a deep breath and thought of Emma, of borrowing some of the blonde's assurance. "I can't do that," she said forcefully.

Cora crossed her arms over her chest, not used to this much resistance. "And why is that?"

Regina looked her mother directly in the eye. "I can't tell you his name. That's the truth."

"I know you think you're protecting him," Cora said. "But will he protect you? Will he marry you if no one else wants his whore?" She spit the last word out and Regina cringed.

"We will be fine," Regina responded, swallowing back the sting of her mother's harshness.

Seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere, Cora changed her tactic, pasting on a gentle smile. "Sweetheart, I just want what's best for you."

Regina shook her head, exhausted from her mother's barrage. "How do you know what I did? If you were watching me, surely you would know everything."

"Even the most powerful magic has its limits," Cora replied. "I realize now that there was a major flaw in the spell I cast on you."

Regina was too used to Cora's magical interference to be surprised that a spell was involved. "What's that?" she asked wearily.

Cora pursed her lips again before moving towards the door. "You will stay in here and think about the damage you've done, Regina. I expect you to be prepared with his name in the morning."

Regina walked towards the door as Cora put her hand on the knob, knowing her mother didn't avoid questions unless there was a reason she didn't want to answer. Whenever she used magic on Regina, she was always more vocal than usual, wanting her daughter to know exactly how much power she had. "What was wrong with the spell?" she asked again.

"Goodnight, Regina," Cora said forcefully, stepping out into the hallway and locking the door behind her.

Regina pressed her hands against the wood of the door. What if the way the spell had backfired hurt someone? What if it was something wrong with her that she should know about?

She turned and sank down to the floor, her skirt ballooning around her. She decided to think about Emma instead, about their wonderful day together, about how Emma looked with her blonde hair so messy and her eyes lit up.

"Love," she said suddenly. "True love can alter any spell."


	5. Mother Knows Best

**A/N: Posting's probably going to slow down now that I'm working through the big, plot-heavy chapters, but I'm hoping it'll be worth the wait! And because I'm super mean, I'm leaving you here.**

* * *

Regina was awake and dressed, busy braiding her hair, when the door opened in the morning. She looked up, surprised to see that it was Daniel who was carrying in a tray with her breakfast. "Where's Sophie?" she asked, tying a ribbon around the end of her braid.

"I bribed her to let me bring your breakfast instead." Daniel nudged the door closed behind him and set the tray on a small table by the window. "All anyone was talking about this morning was your mother losing it during dinner and dragging you up here to scream at you. Are you all right?"

Regina took a seat by the table, pouring her tea. "She knows," she said softly. "Not that it's Emma, but that I'm involved with someone."

Daniel sat down across from her and nodded sympathetically. "She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"You know she wouldn't do that." Regina offered Daniel half of her pastry, and after hesitating for a moment he took it. "She put some sort of a spell on me, to track me. And she threatened the person I was with." Regina thought about telling him what exactly she and Emma had done the day before, but she only managed to blush furiously. It didn't seem like the sort of thing one should talk about.

"She's here," Daniel said suddenly, and Regina followed his gaze to see Emma riding towards the house. A shiver ran through her, both fear and excitement. "I suppose I should go get Rocinante ready for you."

"I doubt Mother will allow me out."

"Just in case." Daniel gave her a reassuring smile, and Regina took a deep breath before getting up and pulling her riding clothes out of a drawer.

"Daniel?" she asked just as he was about to leave. He paused, looking back at her. "Do you believe in true love?"

He grinned, and she quickly ducked her head to avoid his gaze. "Of course. And you deserve it, Regina." He closed the door, Regina glancing up at the last moment to see him grinning.

Regina changed and hurried down the stairs to see her mother and Emma sitting in the parlor, Cora with an unsettling fake smile that stopped her daughter in her tracks.

"The princess has come to ride with you again," Cora said, her voice about an octave higher than usual.

Regina smiled nervously, not daring to look at Emma. "I didn't think you'd allow me out after last night."

Cora just laughed. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, Regina. But it certainly won't do to keep the princess waiting any longer. Enjoy yourselves."

Regina didn't trust her own voice, so she simply nodded at Emma. The blonde followed her outside, reaching for Regina's hand, but Regina hugged her arms to herself, keeping away. Daniel was waiting with the horses, and Regina swung herself up onto Rocinante immediately so that Emma would have no further chances to touch her. Emma had hardly mounted her horse before Regina was off, riding up over the hill and out of sight of the house.

The Arabian caught up quickly. "Regina!" Emma called, but Regina didn't dare stop so near. She didn't dare stop at all, really. Emma cut in front of her, blocking Rocinante's path, and Regina's horse reared back in surprise, knocking his rider to the ground. Emma was beside Regina in seconds. "Sorry. That didn't go exactly as planned."

Regina accepted Emma's hand to help her up, knowing that the princess wouldn't let go once she had it. "I'm fine," she said, brushing dirt from her pants.

"No, you're not." When Regina looked up, Emma's eyes met hers, searching. "If you don't want to see me…"

Regina wished she could pull away. She didn't know the extent of Cora's spell, but every second she touched Emma she was sure her mother would know. "I want to see you," she said, looking down at her boots. "I just can't."

"What's wrong?" Emma reached for her other hand, and Regina let her have it. "If this is about yesterday, if it was too soon, it's all right."

"Please," Regina said desperately, looking at the blonde again. "My mother is watching me."

Emma glanced around and then back at Regina. "What do you mean?"

"She has magic, dark magic." Regina blinked back tears. "She knows about yesterday."

Emma cautiously stepped forward, squeezing Regina's hands but not trying for an embrace. "It didn't seem like she did when we were talking."

Regina shook her head. "She doesn't know who I was with but she's furious. She's killed people before, Emma. I don't know what she'll do." She let Emma slowly wrap her arms around her, and Regina held on tight, fingers digging into Emma's back, the tears finally let loose.

Emma stoked circles on her back, silent for a moment. "I'm not going to let her hurt you, Regina. I promise."

"What about you?" Regina mumbled into Emma's shoulder.

"I'm not going to let her hurt _us_." Emma pressed her lips to Regina's forehead. "We could run away. Right now. Just ride and never look back."

Regina drew back so they could see each other, and Emma ran a thumb over her wet cheek in an effort to dry the tears. "She'll find me."

Emma cupped Regina's face and kissed her lightly. "There's always a way. My parents have told me a million times about all the obstacles they had to face to be together. And while it's terribly annoying to grow up hearing over and over about the power of true…" Emma stopped.

Regina just looked at her, feeling the word "love" on her tongue but not daring to say it.

"I'll bring you home with me," Emma said after a pause. "My parents will help us. We'll be safe there."

Regina took a deep breath. If safety was possible, this had to be the way. Emma was a princess; her home would have guards and battlements. "And if my mother won't let me?"

Emma let Regina go, walking back to her horse. "I am going to go tell her right now, and she will love the idea."

"What are you going to say?" she asked, terrified, but Emma was on her horse and riding away without answering. Regina wiped her tears, trying to compose herself while she followed the blonde back to the house. Her heart was pounding when she handed the reins to Daniel and walked inside with Emma. They found Cora still in the parlor, sitting with a book. She looked up at them, eyebrows raised. "I didn't expect you back so soon."

Regina tried to relax. Cora didn't seem to know about the hugging or the kissing.

"I received a message," Emma said, turning on her most charming smile. "It seems that my favorite cousin is on his way to my parents' home, and they want me to return immediately for a ball they're throwing in his honor."

Regina watched Cora's face for any reaction, but at the moment her mother was simply regarding Emma with a pleasant smile.

"They're hoping to find him a bride quickly, before his father the Duke passes away. I must go home to help." Emma paused a beat. "I know this is terribly selfish of me, and very short notice, but I dislike traveling alone. Do you think you could spare Miss Regina to accompany me? Naturally she'd stay to attend the ball."

Cora tried to maintain a disinterested look, but Regina could see the way her eyes glimmered. She rose to her feet and came to stand beside her daughter. "Regina would be honored to accompany you. Wouldn't you, dear?"

"Honored," Regina said, feeling Cora's hand tight on her shoulder. She couldn't believe this was working so perfectly. "Thank you, Princess."

"I'll send for you this evening," Emma said with a smile.

Cora pinched Regina slightly, and both daughter and mother sank into a low curtsey. Regina kept her eyes up, responding to Emma's wink with a heartfelt smile.

* * *

Packing was, of course, a trial. The maids did most of the work, but Cora used every moment to lecture Regina about how to behave herself and how to win over the royal family and the Duke's son. Cora left her briefly and she relished the moment alone, the hope of freedom, standing in the window as the royal carriage appeared between the apple trees at the edge of the property.

"Just one more thing, my dear." Regina turned to see Cora crossing the room with a gentle smile, holding a gilded jewelry box. She clasped her hands, grateful that this one more thing was a gift and not another scolding. "I know my methods can be extreme, but I hope you know I only want what's best for you, darling." Cora set the box down and took Regina's hand.

"Yes, Mother."

"I love you very much, Regina." Before Regina could react, before she could even register what was happening, a searing pain tore through her chest. She doubled over, sobbing breathlessly, and finally managed to look up to see Cora holding a pulsing red heart.

Regina had seen her do this many times, and it took a moment to register whose heart Cora was setting in the gold box. "Mother!" she gasped, sinking down onto her knees. "Mother, no."

Cora closed the lid before reaching for Regina and helping her to her feet. She braced her daughter with an arm around her waist, stroking her hair with her free hand. "It's only temporary, my darling. Hearts can be terribly distracting things. I will return it to you as soon as you're engaged to someone suitable."

Regina struggled free of her grasp. "You can't do this!"

Cora just shook her head. "You'll thank me one day, Regina." She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and forced it into her daughter's hand. "Clean yourself up. It's time for you to go."

Despite herself, Regina clung to Cora on her way down the stairs, afraid she would collapse without someone supporting her. Cora guided her outside, monitoring a brief goodbye with her father before setting her in the carriage beside Emma. Daniel watched, concerned, as he hitched Rocinante to the carriage, but Cora didn't give him a chance to speak.

"Don't cry, dear," Cora said, squeezing Regina's hand. "We'll miss you, too." She kissed Regina's cheek, ignoring how her daughter shied away. "Safe travels!"

Emma spoke, but Regina didn't register the words. She stared blankly out the window, holding the handkerchief to her chest, and jumped when Emma put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay," the blonde whispered as the carriage drew away. "Regina, it's okay. You're safe now."

Regina looked at her, trying to smile. There was no heart to race, but the fluttering in her stomach was enough to confirm that her feelings for Emma weren't gone. Maybe Cora only meant to scare Regina into behaving, to threaten her with the possibility that she could crush the heart to ash. The pain was subsiding, and every nerve in her body still thrilled when Emma touched her. She didn't say "I love you," but when she thought the words to herself they were completely true.


	6. Where the Dream Takes You

The carriage bounced over a rock and Regina awoke with her head resting against Emma's leg. Sunlight was streaming through the windows, and she could feel the gentle movements of Emma's fingers in her hair. "Good morning," Emma said softly.

Regina sat up, immediately shifting to remain close to Emma. "Good morning." Despite the sunshine, there was a chill in the morning air.

Emma felt Regina shiver and pulled her cloak around both of them. "Need me to warm you up?" she asked suggestively.

"Where are we now?" Regina leaned towards the window, but she'd never been farther from home than the town surrounding the palace. "Until we're in your kingdom, I want to be careful." She gave Emma a nervous smile.

"Your mother can't hurt you," Emma promised. "But there are other ways to keep you warm." She turned to sit sideways, putting her legs up on the seat and guiding Regina between them. The brunette smiled at the princess's arms around her beneath the cloak.

Regina twisted to kiss Emma before dropping her head against the blonde's chest. She could hear Emma's heartbeat, and she raised her hand to her own chest. Nothing.

They sat quietly, and Regina thought about her heart and if she should tell Emma. The trouble was that Emma wasn't afraid of Cora. If she knew, she might turn them around to rescue it. Regina didn't believe Cora would actually kill her; the heart was more of an insurance policy, a power play. But she might do terrible, unspeakable things to Emma. She remembered walking into the kitchen as a child just in time to see her mother rip the cook's heart out, hold it out for the woman to see, and then crush it. Regina hadn't screamed. She just ran.

"What are you thinking?" Emma asked.

Regina tilted her head back to get a sideways view of the princess. "You go first."

"All the things we're going to do when we arrive," Emma said. "There are some great riding trails." Regina could feel Emma's laugh beneath her. "Or we can just stay in bed."

"Both sound lovely." Regina allowed herself to actually, genuinely smile. "And how about this imaginary ball of yours? Will there be dancing?"

"It's actually not imaginary. My plan was to return home next week so I wouldn't have to go." Emma kissed the top of Regina's head. "If your mother checks up on you, she'll find out that my parents are indeed holding a ball in honor of my cousin."

"Brilliant," Regina said. "And I'd imagine going to a ball wouldn't be half as bad without her there."

"I'm saving a secret balcony dance for you."

Regina sat up, turning in Emma's arms. "I look forward to it." She leaned in to kiss Emma, and the blonde pulled her closer. It was just like two days before when they'd been in bed, as if nothing had changed since then. Regina couldn't exactly say her heart was racing, but something was definitely coursing through her. Emma teased Regina's lip with her teeth, earning a quiet groan.

Regina moved down to kiss Emma's neck, but after a moment the princess gave Regina's hair a gentle tug, pulling her away. "Look," she said, and Regina followed her eyes to the view out the window. They were crossing a wide stone bridge over a river. "It's the border between the kingdoms."

The brunette smiled, leaning her head down against Emma's shoulder. "We did it."

Emma was silent for a moment, until the sound of the carriage wheels changed from the bridge to the dirt road. "It's official. You're all mine now."

Regina's excitement at being so close to Emma was increased by the knowledge that she was free. Heart or no, she couldn't be harmed. She kissed Emma again, harder and bolder this time. She explored the princess's mouth while Emma ran her hands all over her body, finally making it down to her legs and tugging Regina's skirt out from under her.

"I missed you," she whispered when Regina finally broke the kiss. She slipped a hand up Regina's leg, bare under the dress, and the brunette smiled.

"I need you," Regina replied, Emma's touch bringing her full attention to her arousal. She dropped her head back down to Emma's shoulder as the blonde felt blindly for access, gasping when she could finally feel Emma's hand against her.

"Someone's eager," Emma said, feeling Regina's hips push forward.

"Aren't you?" Regina asked breathlessly as Emma teased at her entrance.

"I'm not eager," Emma laughed. "I'm desperate." She plunged her fingers into Regina, bringing her free hand to the brunette's hip and guiding her to a more comfortable angle. She didn't have much room to move, but Regina responded to her strokes in moans that she tried to muffle in the blonde's shoulder. Emma moved her hand from Regina's waist to chin, tilting her head up so they could kiss as she felt Regina get closer to the edge.

Regina was too distracted to do much kissing back, everything focused on Emma's thrusts. Suddenly Emma's hand was covering her mouth and she crashed down, muscles shaking. As soon as Emma freed her mouth, she whispered the blonde's name, making one last soft sound as Emma's hand brushed her on its way out.

"We're almost there," Emma said, and Regina glanced up to see a town around them. "We'll have to finish up later."

Regina just gaped at her, sitting back. "If you knew the bridge was so close to home…"

"Desperate, I told you." Emma grinned, licking the wetness off her fingers. "I couldn't bear the thought of keeping my hands off you."

"Emma," Regina scolded, shaking her head. Judging by the blonde's swollen lips and reddened face, she was sure she looked a mess. This was not the way she wanted to meet the King and Queen. Not only because they were royalty, but because they were Emma's parents.

Emma reached up to cup Regina's cheek. "Don't worry so much." The carriage came to a stop, and Emma grinned. "Come on."

"How do I look?" Regina asked nervously as the princess opened the door to the carriage.

"Nobody is going to see you but me," Emma promised. "And I think you look gorgeous." Regina blushed, taking Emma's offered hand. As soon as her feet hit the ground, the blonde started running, tugging her along. Regina took a handful of her skirt in her free hand so not to trip. They went in a small door, probably a servant's entrance, and Emma started up a tight spiral staircase, stopping once they'd made a half-circle.

Regina thought Emma was pausing to speak to her, not expecting the princess to pull her up until they were on the same step and kiss her. And then they were moving again, slower, until they reached the top of the stairs. Emma peered out into the hallway, her hand still tight on Regina's. They waited in silence until whoever Emma had seen disappeared, and then the blonde hurried them across the hall. She dropped Regina's hand, instead placing a hand on her back and guiding her into the room. She kept her hand there as she closed the door behind them, whirling Regina around before the girl had a chance to get her bearings. All Regina knew was that she was suddenly on her back on a bed, Emma standing over her.

"Where were we?" Emma asked, leaning down to latch her lips onto Regina's neck.

Regina giggled, moving back farther on the bed with Emma in pursuit. Turning her head to bare more skin for Emma allowed her to glance around the massive bedroom. Everything was in pink tones, the furniture printed with roses. "Is this your room?"

Emma reluctantly lifted her head. "It was when I was younger. Now it's my guest room. Yours." She nodded to something beyond Regina, and the brunette dropped her head down to the bed to get an upside-down view of a unicorn tapestry. "There's a little secret door behind there that nobody knows about."

"A secret door to what?" Regina brought her eyes back to meet Emma's, and the princess took her by the wrists and pulled her up from the bed.

"Let's find out," Emma said with a grin. She held the tapestry aside so Regina could open the door. They both had to stoop to go through it, and then Regina made her way around a second tapestry. This time, she had a chance to glance around. The room was almost identical for the first, but red instead of pink. Emma came up behind her and put her arms around her waist, resting her chin on Regina's shoulder.

"This one's yours, then?"

"Yes." Emma pressed another kiss to her neck. "And now you know how to find it. Now, as much as I'd enjoy giving the grand tour…"

Regina tilted her head back, and Emma ran her hands slowly up the brunette's body. "That can wait," she finished in a whisper.

Emma hummed in agreement. She bit lightly on Regina's earlobe, eliciting a shiver, pulling back abruptly when a knock sounded on the door at the far side of the room. The blonde groaned, reluctantly letting go of Regina.

"Sorry," Regina said. "If I hadn't asked so many questions…"

"If you hadn't asked questions, we would be in a much more compromising position," Emma pointed out. She crossed the room and opened the door to admit a servant.

"Your mother wishes to see you, Your Highness," the woman said, nodding her head in a slight bow.

Regina noticed Emma standing up straighter, looking more the part of a princess despite her trousers. Maybe mothers had that effect on everyone.

"Would you please see to it that my guest gets settled?" Emma looked over her shoulder, and Regina went to her side. "Miss Regina will be staying in my suite."

"Of course." The maid offered the same small bow to Regina. Emma smiled apologetically to the brunette, and all three filed out of the bedroom into a small sitting room. Emma left the suite, and the maid conducted Regina into the room where they'd started.


	7. I'm Wishing

**A/N: Thanks as usual for all the love. Here's a last little bit of cute before the ride gets bumpy. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Emma returned, she led Regina on a tour through the castle. The blonde knew the twists and turns effortlessly, like they were a part of her, but Regina couldn't seem to get her bearings. She held up a hand to keep the light out of her eyes as they headed outside.

Now, finally, she knew where they were. The familiar smell of the stables came from a long building in front of them, and Emma headed for them, pausing to smile at Regina as they reached the doorway. "I thought you might want to check on your boy," she said, putting her hand on the small of Regina's back and guiding her forward.

Regina had never seen so many horses in one place, and they were magnificent. She finally saw Rocinante in a stall beside Emma's horse, and she hurried forward.

"I'm sure they're both tired from traveling all night," Emma said, pausing to greet the Arabian. Regina turned towards her, Rocinante nuzzling her. "So no riding today."

"That's all right." Regina raised a hand to stroke her horse's neck, giving him an affectionate smile.

Emma unlatched Rocinante's stall and stepped inside. Regina followed, holding up her skirts so the hem wouldn't drag on the ground. Rocinante gave a pleased whinny, and then Emma put her hands on Regina's waist and pulled her forward into a kiss.

"So this was all just a ploy to get me alone?" Regina teased.

"Only if it's working." Emma backed Regina into the wall, kissing her more deeply than before and then trailing her lips down her neck. "I also wanted to talk to you," she said as she reached the brunette's collarbone.

"What about?" Regina asked breathlessly, letting go of her skirt. Palace or not, her mother wasn't here to scold her, and her arms were put to much better use looped around Emma's neck.

Emma returned to Regina's mouth, leaning into her with a hand against the wall on either side of the brunette's head. Regina gripped at her shoulders, trying to bring her closer, loving the sensation of being trapped against Emma's body. Their kisses were frenzied, Emma releasing all of the arousal that she'd been putting off all day and Regina nearly matching her need.

Regina brought her hands down to Emma's waist, deciding that the princess had waited long enough. She undid the buttons of Emma's trousers, allowing her to slip her hand between fabric and skin. Emma broke the kiss, gasping as Regina brushed against her.

Regina wrapped her free arm around Emma, keeping the blonde in place as she slid two fingers into her. Emma leaned her forehead against the wall, letting out a groan right beside Regina's ear, and the brunette shivered. The blonde rocked into each thrust, and Regina pressed deeper, quickening her movements. "Regina," Emma whispered, burying her face Regina's brown hair.

Regina stroked one more time, the heel of her hand brushing against Emma accidentally, and the princess shattered silently, the only sound her shallow breathing. Regina didn't move for a moment, not wanting to upset Emma's balance.

Emma straightened up slowly, groaning as Regina removed her fingers and carefully refastened her buttons. Emma just watched her, waiting until Regina flicked her brown eyes to meet green. They moved away from the wall, and Emma stroked Regina's hair back into place, kissing her lightly. "I promise that's not why we're out here. You're just so cute with Rocinante that I can't help myself."

Regina blushed, saying goodbye to the horse as they left hand in hand. Emma led them out the far side of the stables, bringing Regina around a corner. The brunette gasped, sure that there was snow on the ground on this warm day, but as they came closer she saw that it was merely a garden of all white flowers.

"My mother's garden," Emma explained. "It was a present from my father." She took a seat on a bench and Regina joined her.

"It's lovely."

Emma stroked the back of Regina's hand with her thumb, staring out into the flowers. "I don't know what to do about you meeting my parents. I was going to tell my mother about us earlier, but I just couldn't."

Regina smiled gently when Emma looked at her again. "You don't have to tell them anything."

Emma nodded. "I know. It's just that I've grown up in the shadow of a true love match, one that people write songs and stories about. All my parents want is the same for me." She sighed. "I don't know what they'd say about this."

"At least with my mother I know where I stand, I guess." Regina squeezed her hand, both to reassure the blonde and to steel herself. "I love you," she whispered.

"I'm saving a kiss for you when we get back to my rooms," Emma replied with an affectionate smile. "I love you, too."

* * *

Regina studied herself in the mirror as she dressed for dinner. It had almost been a day without her heart, but nothing felt different. She'd done all sorts of things with Emma, and Cora hadn't caused her the slightest bit of pain. And when Emma suddenly appeared over her shoulder, having slipped through the hidden door, her excitement was the same.

They walked down to a small but majestic dining room, and as soon as Regina saw the figures of the king and queen she dropped into a low curtsy. Emma let out a quiet laugh, and Regina straightened up as the king drew near. He held out a hand to Regina, and she placed hers in his, smiling nervously.

"We don't stand on ceremony with friends of Emma's," Charming said, leading Regina to a table laden with food and pulling out a chair for her.

"We're very pleased to meet you, Regina," Snow White added with a gracious smile. Emma took the seat directly across from Regina as her parents took the head and foot of the table. Regina sat back as servants dished out the food, eyes darting back and forth between the royals. The conversation began, of course, with the king and queen asking Regina all of the polite questions, but then Emma launched into an anecdote about something that had happened before she and Regina met. The brunette listened attentively as she ate, her etiquette so flawless that she might have made Cora proud for once.

The conversation between her hosts seemed remarkable. Regina had never heard so much laughter at a dinner table or seen so much smiling.

"I thought you were going to avoid Tiernan's ball at all costs, Emma," Snow said as they came to the topic of the princess's early return. "I'm so glad you're back."

Emma rolled her eyes and shot a quick smile at Regina. "I just wanted to get Regina here quickly."

The queen turned towards the guest, her eyes shining. "So you enjoy balls, then. I'm sure you don't give your mother nearly as much trouble about them."

Regina didn't intend to lie. She didn't think about what she would say at all. The words just came out of her immediately. "I try my best to make my mother happy. And I do love balls. I'm especially looking forward to this one."

Emma looked puzzled, but Snow looked delighted. "Maybe you can help me get Emma to do some fittings tomorrow, then. Fortunately my seamstress has been working on gowns for next season, otherwise she'd have nothing on such short notice." Snow shot Emma a look too loving to be a glare.

"I have plenty of dresses," Emma replied. "Besides, we're riding tomorrow."

"I'm sure we have time to do both," Regina said quickly before turning back to the queen. "I'm glad to do anything I can to help."

* * *

Regina was already in bed when Emma slipped out from behind the tapestry and joined her. They shared a kiss, and then Emma propped herself up on one elbow to look seriously into Regina's brown eyes. "You know, you really don't have to try so hard. They'll like you even if you'd rather ride all day than watch my mother coerce me into ballgowns."

Regina shrugged. "I wasn't trying."

"Last I heard, you hated balls."

Regina pressed a light kiss to Emma's lips. "The last ball I went to wasn't so bad."

"True," Emma said, barely pulling back to speak before moving in for another kiss. She pulled the brunette closer with a hand on her hip, looking stunned when Regina suddenly moved back. "What?"

"We have a busy day tomorrow. We should get some sleep." Regina rolled onto her other side, facing away from Emma, but she didn't try to escape when the blonde came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her.

"No fair," Emma whispered, brushing her lips against the back of Regina's neck. "You'll have to make it up to me tomorrow."

Regina smiled to herself. "You know I will."


	8. Make Me Look Good

**A/N: Hi, all, and thanks for reading! I just want to clarify what's going on with Regina's heart since I don't explain it clearly in the story itself (mostly because Regina doesn't really know what's happening to her).**

**Cora isn't actually using the heart for anything. Everything Regina's doing is of her own free will, but without the influence of her heart she is seeing things differently. Like when Cora ripped her own heart out and when Snow took that potion to forget about Charming, Regina is making choices without considering her emotions. Her main concern is now getting ahead, not following her heart. So while Regina is pretty much doing what Cora would want her to do, Cora is not controlling anything.**

**Hopefully this will all become clearer in chapter 9!**

* * *

"Not a chance, Mother."

Regina stood off to the side in the dress shop, watching the queen and princess arguing in front of a gown the dressmaker was reluctantly showing. She could tell by the woman's face that this was a scene that had happened many times before.

"Now, Emma," Snow said gently, "it wouldn't hurt to try it on, would it?"

"It can be enormous, _or_ sparkly, _or_ frilly, _or_ pastel. I'm not going to do all of those at once." Emma followed the dressmaker to a far wall of the shop where simpler gowns were hanging.

The queen moved to follow them, and Regina stepped towards the gown in question. It was lavender, the bodice covered with intricate embroidery and beading, with a voluminous tulle skirt that was now and then dotted with the shining beads. Regina had never been one for fashion, but she knew by the detail that this was by far the most expensive gown she'd ever seen. She reached out to touch it, snapping her hand back when she heard the queen say her name.

"Why don't you try it?" Snow asked, stepping back towards the girl and the dress.

Regina was about to protest that she could never afford it, but Snow picked up the gown and took it to one of the side rooms. Regina followed, a curtain falling closed behind her to give them privacy.

"Thank you for humoring me. Emma never does." The queen hung the dress on the wall and left, promising to be back in a moment.

Regina glanced at herself in the mirror, looking at her simple cotton dress that was worlds away from the gown. She undressed and stepped into the gown, marveling at the softness of the silk against her skin. She held the bodice up with both hands as she stepped back in front of the mirror and smiled at the sight of herself.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been admiring her reflection when Snow came back in and let out a gasp of delight. "Don't you look beautiful," she said, coming up behind Regina and pulling the laces tight so the girl could finally let go. "You have to wear this to the ball, Regina."

Regina admired the way the dress flattered her curves now that it fit tightly, wishing more than anything that she could. "I already have a gown," she said reluctantly.

"Nonsense. It's like this was made for you." The queen gathered up Regina's dark hair, piling it up in a makeshift updo. "Consider it a gift for letting me play dress-up with you. Emma hasn't since she was about four."

Regina smiled brightly. "Thank you so much," she breathed, continuing to study her reflection.

Snow looked even happier than she did as she let Regina's hair tumble down. "You'll have everyone's eyes on you," she said. "You will certainly be the fairest of them all."

They both looked up, startled, as Emma opened the curtain abruptly. "There you are. Regina and I should get going on our ride."

Snow gave Emma a tight smile. "Of course." She began untying the laces so that Regina could get the gown off by herself. "Aren't you going to tell your friend how beautiful she looks?"

Emma studied Regina for a moment. "She always looks beautiful," she said after a pause. "Meet me outside."

Mother and daughter left, and Regina reluctantly stripped off the gown and changed into the riding clothes she'd been carrying with her. Unlike Emma, she had decided against shopping with the queen in trousers. Now she pulled them on in front of the mirror and frowned at her reflection. She looked like a different girl than she had minutes ago. Like a peasant.

* * *

They'd been riding for at least an hour when Emma stopped and got down from her horse, motioning for Regina to do the same. They were deep in the Royal Forest but had come upon a sun-bright clearing. Regina was taking in the surroundings when Emma knocked her to the ground, falling down on top of her.

"You know, I meant it last night," the blonde said, surprising Regina when she didn't immediately move in for a kiss. "My mother will still love you if you behave like yourself."

Regina gave the blonde an exaggerated pout. "So you didn't think I looked pretty in that gown?"

"I think you look pretty in anything." Emma ran her fingers down the tight fabric on Regina's thigh with a grin. "Or nothing."

"Maybe I just want to impress them."

Emma pressed a light kiss to Regina's lips. "That doesn't mean you have to pretend to be so good all the time."

Regina brought her hands up to Emma's shoulders, silent for a moment. She flipped them with ease, catching the princess off guard. "Who said anything about good?" she whispered, straddling Emma and leaning down close to her ear. "Don't I owe you for last night?"

Emma just stared at Regina as the brunette lifted back up, her breath catching in her throat. "Yes," she said after a pause. "I think you do."

Regina was on her back again in a minute, Emma regaining her dominance. The brunette didn't particularly care. She was reluctant to let Emma undress her out in the open like this, but she moved to help the blonde. She couldn't remember now why she'd refused Emma's advances last night, but now that they were away from the palace her head felt clearer. As the princess moved down her body, punctuating every few inches with a kiss, she stopped caring altogether.

Once both girls had taken what they wanted, they rested together in the grass, Emma's embrace keeping Regina close. "We should keep running," Emma said suddenly. "Leave all the parents behind and go somewhere no one can find us."

Regina considered this for a moment, her arms over Emma's, keeping them around her. "And how would we live?"

"I could learn to hunt things," Emma said vaguely. "We would figure it out."

Regina rolled over to face Emma, meeting her eyes seriously. "You can't throw away a life as a princess to go live in the woods."

Emma met her gaze unafraid. "The way I feel when I look at you is different from anything I've ever felt. Like if I had you and nothing else, I could still be happy."

Regina gently unwrapped the princess's arms and stood up, collecting her clothes and dressing again. "Your parents still live in a castle, despite the whole true love thing."

Emma stood up slowly, reluctantly dressing as well. "You're different here, Regina. I want to know what you're like when there's no one around to tell you what to do, when you don't have to impress anyone."

Regina offered a stiff smile. "Well, let's not make any rash decisions. And let's not be late for tea."

Emma groaned as they both mounted and began to ride off. "I hate tea."


	9. Someone's Waiting for You

**A/N: I just finished writing and I'm really looking forward to sharing the rest with you!**

* * *

"My, don't you look wonderful," the queen said as she entered Regina's room. Regina was seated in front of the mirror while one of Snow's maids pinned her hair.

"Don't I?" Regina smiled at her reflection, gesturing to call the maid's attention to a dropped strand of hair. "Thank you again for the gown."

Regina didn't often have the chance to feel beautiful, or at least she hadn't before she met Emma. Cora only pointed out everything that was wrong with her. And while Emma complimented her frequently, Regina knew that she'd never looked like this before, like she was a princess herself. The bodice of the dress, just this side of too tight, gave her curves like she'd never had before. The silver necklace her parents had given her for her sixteenth birthday, the nicest thing she owned, sat low on her throat, and the matching earrings glittered. Her hair was simple, nothing over-the-top like Cora always tried to pull off, just a neat chignon.

"I should probably go check on Emma," Snow said with a sigh. "Make sure she at least brushes her hair. I'll see you at the ball."

Regina nodded politely, and once the queen was gone and the maid was finished she stood up and looked at herself from all angles, making sure everything was flawless. She headed down to the ballroom, or at least tried to, thankful when the king intercepted her before she got impossibly lost.

"Miss Regina," he said warmly, taking her arm. "You look absolutely stunning. I'm sure every man in that room will be lining up to dance with you."

Regina beamed up at him, following as he led her in the opposite direction and down to the ballroom. "Thank you for having me here."

Charming flashed the smile that had given him his name. "No need to thank me. I'm just glad to see Emma happy." He paused just outside the room, where they could hear the strains of music. "I suppose I should go check on them. Have a lovely evening, Regina."

She gave him a slight curtsey as he walked away and then entered the ballroom. It was enormous, at least twice the size of the ballroom at the castle near home, filled with hundreds of people. Regina hadn't made it far before a man asked her to dance, and she let him whirl her around the floor while looking all around her, paying more attention to the fashions and the decorations than her partner.

When the song ended, the room fell silent for the entrance of the royal family. Regina watched, almost holding her breath, as Emma followed her parents to the dais. The princess's dress was in a deep green that brought out her eyes even as far away as Regina was. The shape was simple but flattering, and although Emma had her hair down it had been brushed until it shone like gold. Regina picked her way through the crowd so that, when the music began again, she was close enough for Emma to see.

Emma left her parents and hurried to Regina, smiling brightly. "You're stunning," the blonde said, taking Regina's hands in hers. "You always are, but tonight you stand out across the room."

Regina blushed, giving Emma's hands a squeeze before she dropped them. "And you. Look at you."

Emma looked pleased despite herself. "Meet me on the balcony in an hour," she said, suddenly looking up at a young man who was striding towards them. "Tiernan!"

Regina stood back and watched Emma embrace her cousin. He looked at her over the princess's shoulder, giving her a handsome smile, his blue eyes tracing her up and down.

"Tiernan, this is Regina." Emma led him over to the brunette.

Regina gave him a small curtsey, and Tiernan extended his hand. "May I steal you away for a dance, Regina?"

She put his hand in his, and Emma laughed when he raised it to his lips. "Don't get in over your head, Tiernan," she teased. "She's not really your type."

Without thinking, Regina glared at Emma. "Don't be rude," she said coldly, following Tiernan out to the dance floor.

* * *

Regina could finally see why girls liked balls so much. She felt comfortable this time, not like she was pretending to be somebody else. She never had to wait for a partner, men seeking her out like they never had before.

She had been dancing for almost an hour when Tiernan found her again. "Regina," he said, smiling brightly at her. "Is there any chance you've saved this dance for me?"

She had only just left her previous partner, so Regina was able to take his hand. "This is your ball. Don't you have to dance with every eligible maiden in the land or something?"

"It's my ball," he said, setting a hand firmly on her hip as they got into position. "The whole point of it is for me to find what I'm looking for."

The music started, and Regina tilted her face up towards his. "I take it you've found what you're looking for, then?"

Tiernan twirled her perfectly, clearly the best partner she'd had all evening. "You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful girl here. Not at all what I expected when my uncle told me about Emma's pretty friend."

Regina blushed slightly. "What did you expect?"

"One of her usual conquests. A demure, naïve little thing who waits off to the side all evening looking for her, believing that she's found true love until my cousin gets bored with her."

Regina forgot to breathe for a second, suddenly dizzy from turning. She could just make out Emma's silhouette on the balcony, waiting for her. "Why are you so sure I'm different?"

The music came to a stop, but Tiernan didn't let go of her, leaning in so close that Regina could have sworn he'd kiss her. "You're a woman who knows what she wants," he whispered. "One who isn't going to let a pretty princess distract her when something better comes along." When the music began, they resumed dancing, neither making an attempt to leave.

They passed the balcony again, and this time Emma had come back towards the room, light hitting her. Regina glanced at her and saw the blonde staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"If you were one of her usual girls, you would be there with her right now," Tiernan continued. "But you know she has nothing to give you."

Regina looked back up at him, a smile slowly spreading on her lips. "And what can you give me?"

He suddenly pulled her closer, his grip tightening on her waist. "Everything," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

The door to Emma's room was closed when Regina returned hours later. She hadn't seen the blonde since her second dance with Tiernan, not that she'd really sought her out.

As she undressed, she couldn't help thinking about Tiernan's words. Was that all she was, a conquest? Just one in a long line of stupid girls?

"No," she said to her reflection as she took off her jewelry and let down her hair. "I'm so much more than that."


	10. Trust in Me

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and faves and follows. I'm so glad so many people are enjoying it! Although after this, I don't know if "enjoying" is the right word...**

* * *

When Regina woke, Emma was sitting cross-legged at the foot of the bed, watching her. "Why didn't you meet me last night?" the blonde asked softly, her eyes a little watery.

Regina blinked a few times, taking a second to remember what had happened the night before. She sat up, leaning back against the headboard. "I was busy."

"You couldn't take a break from dancing with my cousin to dance with me?"

The sadness in Emma's face almost earned an apology, but then Regina stiffened, her face going cold. "He told me about you. About all of the girls you seduce and throw away. Maybe it's time for you to find someone new and move on."

Emma slipped closer on the bed, sinking down to lie on her side facing the brunette. "That's not true."

"Why would he lie to me?"

Emma tilted her head back to meet Regina's eyes. "He didn't lie to you. I have done those things in the past. But you're not just another girl, Regina." Emma tried to blink back tears but Regina could see them slowly seeping out. "I love you."

Regina once again resisted the temptation to comfort the princess. "I'm sure you've said that a million times."

"If I didn't care, I would have left you at home with your mother," Emma replied. "I would have been gone as soon as things got complicated. But I brought you here, and I'm worried about what to tell my parents, and, hell, I asked you to run away with me and live in the forest and eat berries." She sat up again, drawing closer still, crawling to sit beside the brunette. "I wouldn't do that if you were disposable."

They looked at each other for a long, silent moment, Emma wiping furiously at her tears. "Promise?" Regina asked softly.

"I swear to you, Regina," Emma said, her green eyes honest though bleary. "I will never hurt you, and I will protect you from anything that tries."

Regina allowed herself to smile. Despite all the things Tiernan had said, Emma was looking at her now like she was the only thing that mattered. The brunette leaned forward to capture the blonde's lips.

Emma brought both hands up to Regina's hair, holding her in place so she could pull back from the kiss and look at her. "Why won't you tell me what's really wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Regina promised. "I'm just figuring things out. Who I am and what I want."

"What do you want, Regina?" Emma asked reluctantly, afraid that whatever it was wouldn't include her.

Regina put her arms around the blonde and pulled her forward. "You," she whispered.

Something wasn't right in her eyes, something Emma couldn't quite define, but Regina slipped her hands up under Emma's shirt, fingers brushing the sides of her breasts, and Emma stopped worrying. Their kisses were uncharacteristically desperate, both girls trying to convince themselves that there was no cause for worry.

The princess moved to straddle one of Regina's legs, her knee pressing up against the brunette's core, and Regina gasped and pushed down against her. Without words, without undressing, Emma began to rock her hips against Regina, the other girl following suit. Regina dug her nails into Emma's back, urging her closer, and Emma responded with a sharp hiss of pain without missing a beat. Emma braced herself against the headboard with one hand, and kept the other pressed to the small of Regina's back. They rolled their hips together, Emma's breathing going jagged while Regina let out a quiet whimper.

"Regina," Emma whispered, moving faster. It only took another few seconds of friction before she was shaking, and Regina pushed against her hard, losing control just a second later. The blonde buried her face in Regina's neck as they both panted for air. "I love you," she added as soon as she could manage the words. "I promise."

* * *

The girls spent the afternoon in the garden, both tired from a late night and an active morning. Emma sat up abruptly from where she'd been resting her head on Regina's shoulder when they heard footsteps, relaxing back into the brunette when she saw that it was only Tiernan. She considered scolding him for the things he'd told Regina the night before, but any reaction would just let him know he was winning.

"Emma, Regina," he said in greeting, smiling at them both.

"What?" Emma asked, betraying just a little annoyance.

"I'm only saying hello." He glanced from Emma to Regina. "You don't have any better way to entertain your friend than sitting and staring at flowers?"

"I entertained her plenty this morning," Emma grumbled.

"Emma!" Regina hissed, blushing.

Tiernan raised an eyebrow but said nothing, instead holding out a hand to the brunette. "Can I offer you a stroll around the garden, Miss Regina? Seeing as my cousin seems to be incapacitated."

Regina placed her hand in his, and Emma sat up with a sigh to give Regina space. The brunette couldn't help smiling as Tiernan settled her hand in the crook of his arm and started down the path that led around the garden.

They made pleasant but boring conversation as they walked among the white flowers, conversation that stopped abruptly when they'd made it halfway around the garden and were shielded from Emma by trees. Tiernan suddenly turned to face Regina while she was mid-sentence, cutting her off by pressing his lips hard against hers.

Regina closed her eyes for a moment, trying desperately to think. Tiernan's touch was nowhere near as wonderful as Emma's. There was no thrill running through her, no desire to kiss back, but she wasn't about to push him away. Tiernan kept one arm tight around her waist, and she opened her eyes to see his free hand going to his pocket and pulling out a ring with the biggest diamond she'd ever seen.

"You're going to marry me, Regina," he said.

Regina glanced up at his face briefly before dropping her eyes again to the diamond. "Isn't that supposed to be a question?"

"As I said last night, you're a woman who knows what she wants. And I can give you everything."

She met his gaze again, her mouth suddenly dry. "Emma loves me," she said, almost in a whisper.

"Who cares?" Tiernan ushered her to a nearby bench, sitting close to her. "Regina, my father is very ill. He doesn't have much longer, and when he dies, I will be the Duke. How does being a duchess sound to you?"

Regina couldn't help smiling at that.

"And later on, when Emma abdicates the throne, which she will because she is in no way fit to rule…" He brought his fingers to her chin, tilting her face up towards his. "I'm next in line, and I will make you Queen."

His mention of Emma's name brought Regina's mind back to the blonde. "But what if she doesn't abdicate? With her, I…"

"With her, you'll never be anything more than a mistress," Tiernan said firmly. "And if word of what you've done with her gets out, you'll never see another marriage proposal." He leaned in for another kiss, and Regina's lips yielded this time. "What do you want, Regina?"

As much as she didn't want to hurt Emma, the advantages of the match were undeniable. She pulled back from the kiss, her smile spreading, and held out her hand. "You."

* * *

Regina was thankful that she didn't have to face Emma as they made their way inside. Once they'd told the king and queen the news, she at least felt secure that nothing was going to stand in their way.

She followed Snow White when the queen asked to speak with her, looking down at her hand from time to time as they walked down the hall. "I just want to make sure that this is what you want," Snow said, and Regina looked up to see her kind smile. "You only met him yesterday, after all. I know Tiernan's in a hurry to get married, but just say the word and we can slow this down."

"Thank you," Regina replied. "But when you know it's true love, what's the sense in waiting?"

She knew she'd chosen the right words from the queen's expression, and she was so busy watching Snow that she didn't notice Emma coming around the corner. When she did glance up at the blonde, there was a glimmer in her green eyes, a shy smile on her lips. "What's this about true love?" she asked, glancing from Regina to her mother hopefully.

"Oh, Emma, it's wonderful news," Snow gushed, taking Regina's left hand and holding it up. "Your friend and your cousin are to be married."

Emma froze, fighting to keep her smile from fading. Regina let her eyes fall again to her hand, focusing on the diamond instead. "Regina," the blonde said, her voice stilted. "Come with me, please."

"I'll leave you two to talk," Snow said, flashing a brilliant grin at Regina before heading back the way they'd come. Emma grabbed Regina by the wrist immediately and tugged her up the stairs, thrusting the brunette into her sitting room and slamming the door behind them.

Regina spoke first, since Emma's face was all but vacant, the princess at a loss for words. "Don't make a scene," she said stiffly. "It's for the best."

"The best?" Emma stayed standing, hands balled into fists, while Regina took a seat and put her hands in her lap where she could see her ring. "Regina, I thought… After this morning…"

"Tiernan can give me a title," Regina said, her voice almost dreamy, tilting her hand so that the diamond caught the light. "And a fortune, and a respectable marriage. All I ever wanted."

"You don't want those things!" Unable to fight back the tears any longer, Emma let them spill out.

Regina sighed as if she was incredibly tired of this conversation already. "You don't know anything about what I want, Emma."

"Neither do you," the blonde shot back. "What about freedom? What about love?"

"You can't live on love alone." Regina slowly stood up and headed towards her door. "And really, Emma, before you throw a fit, consider the fact that your cousin is the only chance I'm ever going to have. After what you did to me." She glanced over her shoulder to see Emma tense up further.

"What I did to you?" she yelled so loudly that Regina was sure someone would overhear her. She stalked forward to meet the brunette before she could open the door, reaching out as if to touch Regina but not daring to make contact. "That's not fair," she said, her voice going soft again, her expression so miserable that Regina had to look away. "I never made you do anything you didn't want to do. I never hurt you."

Regina opened the door, and in desperation Emma finally reached out to grab her hand, the oversized diamond digging into the blonde's palm.

"Don't leave me," she whispered. "Regina, please. I love you."

Regina met her eyes again briefly, showing no reaction to the princess's tears. "If you really loved me, you'd let me go," she said curtly, yanking her hand out of Emma's grasp and slamming the door behind her so fast that the blonde had to jump back to avoid being hit. She secured the locks on both that door and the hidden one that connected their rooms, but Emma didn't try to come in.


	11. When She Loved Me

**A/N: Sorry, guys. I really didn't mean to make everyone so mad at Regina! Clumsy writing on my part.**

**This chapter and the next are a lot more Emma-centric and just a tiny bit more upbeat. Thanks for sticking with this. All the reviews/follows/faves mean a lot.**

* * *

Regina had never seen her mother so happy. Cora was all smiles, beaming at her daughter, the royal family, Tiernan, the engagement ring, and every idea Snow White shared about the wedding. For the first time, Regina knew that Cora was actually proud of her.

It was what she'd always wanted, but she found that she hardly even cared what her mother thought. That need was in the past, and Regina couldn't seem to think of anything but the future these days. The wedding, the title, the new home Tiernan had painstakingly described… Regina didn't have time to be bothered with her parents. Or Emma, who was lingering behind Regina, Cora, and Snow as they walked through the palace, forced to participate by the mothers.

They went outside to take a look at the chapel, and Regina cringed as they passed the stables and a familiar voice called out her name. Just someone else she didn't have time for. She didn't look in Daniel's direction, mortified that the queen might see her familiarity with the stable boy. "You couldn't have hired someone else to drive you?" she asked Cora under her breath.

"It was very short notice, dear," Cora replied, and when Daniel called for Regina again both mother and daughter turned and shot him a glare.

Emma stopped, letting the other three women walk on without her.

"Have I done something?" Daniel asked, confused, coming to stand beside Emma but keeping his eyes on those who were walking away.

Emma didn't know whether to be thankful that she wasn't the only one Regina was shunning or concerned that whatever change had occurred was deeper than she thought. Daniel looked sad enough to push her towards the latter. "She's been different," the princess said. "Ever since she got here but especially since she met my cousin."

Daniel finally looked at Emma, offering her a pained smile. "I'm really sorry, Princess. I was shocked when I heard she was engaged."

"Emma," she corrected, tears beginning to rise in her eyes. She'd hardly ever spoken to Daniel before, but from Regina's stories she felt like she knew him. She hesitated for only a moment before hugging him, grateful for his arms around her. "I'm so glad you're here. Everyone's so damn happy."

He held her for a second before stepping back, glancing again in the direction the women had walked. "This has Cora written all over it."

"How? This all happened while she's been here, away from Cora. They haven't even corresponded." Emma dragged a hand through her hair, shaking her head. "If it's anyone's fault, it must be mine."

"No," Daniel said firmly. "She's never been as happy as when she was with you. The day the two of you left, she told me she thought you were her true love."

Emma couldn't help smiling at that, even as her tears kept coming. "I just want her back, Daniel."

"We're going to get her back," he said, looking at Emma seriously. "We're going to fix this."

* * *

Scowling was the only way Emma could seem to keep from crying as she stood at the back of the dress shop watching Regina parade out in one white dress after the next. The brunette looked beautiful in each, and Emma wished she could see her in anything else. She was so busy hating the way this one hung around Regina's perfect form that she didn't notice Snow approaching until her mother grabbed her by the elbow and marched her into one of the changing rooms.

"You are being incredibly rude," the queen scolded in a hushed tone. "I know these sorts of occasions aren't your favorite things, but can't you try to be happy for your friend?"

"She's not my friend," Emma muttered darkly.

"Emma!"

The blonde looked away, not wanting to see the disappointment on her mother's face get even worse. "I love her," she said softly. "I'm in love with her, and she used to love me back."

"Oh, Emma," Snow said, sadly this time. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

Emma allowed herself to look, searching her mother's eyes for a negative reaction, but all she saw was sympathy. "Mother," she whispered, sinking into the queen's waiting arms.

Snow held her tightly, raising one hand to stroke her blonde hair. "If there's one thing I know about love, it's that it always finds a way if it's meant to be."

"What if it's not meant to be?" Emma murmured into the queen's shoulder. "Please don't say something dumb about how my true love's still out there or whatever."

Snow kissed Emma's forehead, stilling the hand in her hair. "It'll hurt like hell," she whispered. "But I'm here for you, if that doesn't count as something dumb."

"No." Emma clutched at the back of Snow's dress, pulling her in tighter. "Not dumb."

* * *

"This is certainly the one." Cora came to stand beside Regina as her daughter turned to face the mirror. "You've never looked more beautiful, darling."

Regina studied her reflection as Cora put an arm around her waist. This gown was more ornate than the one she'd worn to the ball, more beautiful than anything she could have dreamed up. It sat just off her shoulders, the neckline heavy with beading, the skirt engulfing her small frame.

"I'm so proud of you, Regina," Cora added.

Regina turned to see her profile in the mirror. "You didn't think I could do it, Mother," she said, smiling at herself. "You didn't think I could manage this without your help."

Cora took Regina's hands, and Regina turned to face her again. "Don't gloat, sweetheart. It's not becoming." Her smile faded for a moment as she met her daughter's gaze. "You have far exceeded my expectations, but don't think for one second that I've forgotten what you did. What you have continued to do."

Regina went pale, glancing nervously towards the back of the shop where Emma was no longer standing. "You know? But you didn't try to stop me."

"Of course I know." Cora followed her gaze just in time to see the queen and princess emerge from the dressing room where they'd been talking, and she noted Emma dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief as the two left the shop. "I wasn't about to kill you over it, dear." She looked back at Regina with a cruel smile. "You already ruined yourself, so what do I care?"

Regina looked down at the dress to avoid Cora's eyes. "I made a few mistakes, Mother."

"Don't you worry." Cora ran a surprisingly gentle hand over Regina's hair, but when the daughter looked up at the mirror she could see her mother's malicious expression and her own panicked eyes. "We'll take care of this mess once you're married."

* * *

"This is a terrible idea, you know," Daniel pointed out.

Emma finally got the hairpin to catch in the lock and slowly opened the door to the room where Regina's parents were staying. "Yeah, you've told me. Do you have a better plan?"

Daniel followed the princess in, closing the door behind them. "Cora's not exactly the most forgiving person. If she catches us…"

"She won't." Emma began looking through drawers, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. "Besides, she can't do anything worse to me than she's already done." She felt something hard folded within a shawl and spread the fabric to reveal a book with an ornate cover. "Is this what we're looking for?" she asked, holding it up.

"Her spellbook." Daniel hurried to Emma's side and the blonde opened it, flipping through the pages. "How'd you find it so fast?"

"Oh, you know," Emma said lightly, feeling much more optimistic now that she had the book in her hands. "Breaking and entering, snooping, stealing, all your basic princess skills." She reached the end of the book and returned to the start, looking through slowly this time. "She could be using any of these to threaten Regina, but there's nothing that would make her act so differently."

Daniel walked the perimeter of the room slowly, pausing when he neared the closet. "Do you hear that?"

Emma listened closely, eyes widening when she heard footsteps approaching. She dropped the book back into the drawer and wrapped it up, running to grab Daniel's hand and lead him out the room's second door. The princess had just closed it when Cora and Henry's voices sounded. She led Daniel to the servants' stairwell, and they paused to catch their breath. "That was close," Emma said. "I'm glad you heard them."

Daniel just stared at her for a moment. "No, that's not what I heard. It was coming from the closet. A pounding, like…" He trailed off, realization dawning on his face. "Like a heartbeat."

"A heartbeat?"

"Emma," he said seriously, and she turned to look at him. "I've seen Cora do it. She can rip out people's hearts. Usually she crushes them and kills the person, but what if she didn't this time?"

"You think she's keeping Regina's heart in her closet." Emma looked a little skeptical, but Daniel nodded honestly.

"We have to get back in there."


	12. One Last Hope

Emma dressed but then got back into bed. She could hear the sounds of Regina getting ready next door, and the last thing she wanted was to cross paths with the bride to be. Not until she knew that Daniel was right, at least. She was hopeful, but she'd never heard of hearts being torn out before, and the idea that Regina had been somehow living without one seemed utterly ridiculous.

But it meant that Regina might still love her, so Emma really hoped Daniel knew what he was talking about.

The door at the back of her room suddenly opened and Emma sat up to see the stable boy coming in with what looked to be a jewelry box tucked under one arm. As he approached her, Emma was shocked to hear a faint beating. "You found it."

Daniel sat down on the edge of the bed and set the box between them. He opened it slowly, a red glow illuminating both of their faces as Emma leaned in to see it. "It's definitely hers," he confirmed. "It started beating faster right when I came in."

"That's ridiculous," Emma said, but there it was, a disembodied heart pulsing in the box. "What do we do with it?"

"Get it back in her, I guess."

Emma shut the box and took it with her as she got off the bed. She crossed to the tapestry quickly.

"Emma!" Daniel hissed. "Not now. Cora's in there with her."

The blonde turned towards him, looking down at the box in her hands. "Her mother's going to be with her all morning. When exactly do you suggest we do this?"

Daniel shook his head. "Maybe tonight, during the party. It'll be easier to get her alone."

"No," Emma replied firmly. "The whole point is to stop this wedding, not wait until it's over." She pushed aside the tapestry and opened the hidden door, Daniel hurrying to stop her.

The room was empty aside from a maid tidying up. Emma looked around wildly, Daniel coming up behind her. The maid looked up to see the princess and fell into a deep curtsey. "Your Highness."

"Where did she go?" Emma demanded. "Where did Regina go?"

"Down to the chapel, I suppose," the girl said. "Do you need assistance dressing for the wedding?"

Emma glanced down at the outfit she'd thrown on that morning, her usual riding clothes. "No," she said, glancing at Daniel. "There's not going to be a wedding."

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Regina?"

Regina glanced at her father, confused. "Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't be doing this otherwise."

Henry nodded, waiting with her just outside the chapel. "I know that this is what your mother wants from you," he said in a low voice. "But the most important thing is that you're happy. Marry for the wrong reasons and you'll end up unhappy just like I did."

"I will be happy," Regina insisted. "I'm making the right choice, Father. I'm not you."

"You don't smile like you used to," Henry pointed out. "Like you did that evening you came home from the palace. I knew the second you sat down to dinner that you were in love."

"Enough," Regina said sharply, hearing the strains of music beginning in the chapel. "It's time."

Regina and Henry were halfway up the aisle when Emma grabbed her arm and turned her around. She stared at the blonde, shocked, and went along as Emma marched her towards the back of the chapel. "What are you doing?" she hissed as Emma opened the doors and led her outside. Emma's grip tightened when she tried to pull away.

"Do you love him?" Emma asked, green eyes searching Regina's face. "If you do, if you truly love Tiernan, I'll leave you alone."

Regina opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off when the door opened again and both girls' parents rushed out. "Emma, don't do this," Snow pleaded, while Cora zeroed in on Daniel, standing off to the side with the box in his hands.

"You're fired," she barked at him. "And good luck finding work ever again."

"He'll work for me," Emma said without a moment's hesitation, not moving her eyes from Regina's face. "Tell me," she insisted.

Regina's shock had turned to disdain. "What kind of a question is that? Of course I love him."

Emma stared into Regina's cold eyes, and Daniel came closer, opening the box. Emma reached into it and pulled out the beating heart, holding it just inches from Regina's face. "How can you love him without this?"

There was silence, finally broken by a stunned Henry turning to Cora. "What have you done?"

"I'm doing what is best, Emma," Regina said coolly. "I don't need a heart to know that."

"It seems wrong to get married without one." Emma thrust the heart towards Regina's chest, not sure if this would work, but somehow it did, her hand disappearing into Regina, magic tingling around it. She let go of the heart and pulled her hand back, lifting her eyes to Regina's face again to see shock and a bit of pain subsiding. She let go of the brunette, waiting to see some sort of change.

Regina didn't soften, but now she looked angry instead of cold. Without a word, she turned and walked back into the chapel. Emma dodged Snow's attempted embrace and ran off in the other direction.

Regina practically dragged her father up the aisle, forcing a smile. If she got this over with soon, maybe no more incidents would occur. She met Tiernan's concerned eyes as she reached him, and he took her shaking hand in his.

"Are you all right?" he whispered.

The bride nodded, and the priest began, but she didn't hear a word of it. She felt physically ill, raising her free hand to press over her racing heart. There was a sudden rush of emotion, of energy, and she grasped her groom's hand harder, feeling as though she might collapse.

She glanced down at their hands, hers gloved, his not, and suddenly remembered that first dance with Emma, that first kiss. She pulled her hand from his as if it burned.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I can't do this, Tiernan." She gave him a remorseful look before grabbing her skirts in her hands and running back down the aisle, oblivious of the people and sounds around her. She paused when she got outside, looking around frantically, but only Daniel was there.

"Regina," he said with a smile, and she hurried forward to embrace him, suddenly overcome with tears.

"Where is she?"

"She went inside." He squeezed her tightly before letting her run off.

Regina tore through the palace, hoping desperately that Emma was in her room since she had no chance of finding her elsewhere without getting lost. She tripped on the stairs, her heel getting caught in the train of her dress, but the pain of landing with a thud on stone didn't faze her. She kicked away her shoes, continuing her race up the stairs as they tumbled down behind her.

She reached the suite, panting, grateful to see Emma through the open door to her room. As she ran forward to meet her, Cora stepped into view, meeting her eyes through Emma's doorway. With a cold look at her daughter and a flick of her wrist, she slammed the door in Regina's face and locked it.


	13. A Girl Worth Fighting For

**A/N: All right, my dears, after this it's just the epilogue and we're done! I will be going through and responding to comments later today, but I really appreciate all the feedback and support.**

* * *

Emma was too stunned for any more tears. She sat on her bed, knees pulled up to her chest, replaying the confrontation in her head.

It hadn't worked. Even with her heart, Regina was willing to give her up. There was nothing more Emma could do to stop the love of her life from belonging to someone else forever.

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned immediately, hoping that maybe Regina had followed her after all. But it wasn't Regina, it was an odd swirl of purple smoke that dissipated to reveal Regina's mother.

"What do you want?" Emma practically growled. "You've already ruined everything."

"Me?" Cora feigned innocence, but dropped the act when it got no response from the blonde. Emma was too tired for games. "You're the one who ruined everything, Princess," the older woman added, pacing closer to Emma. "You're the one who led my daughter astray, who put all sorts of ridiculous ideas into her head."

Emma bit her lip, reminding herself over and over not to cry. Not in front of Cora. "I've done nothing wrong," she insisted. "And what does it matter, anyway? You got what you wanted. Go back downstairs and celebrate."

Cora walked away slowly, her usual cat-and-mouse theatrics, but Emma didn't react the way Regina always did. Emma, Cora realized, wasn't afraid of her. She turned and studied the princess who was defiant even when broken. "I want to make sure my daughter never sees you again," she said. She continued her pacing, pausing to glance out the door and using her magic to close and lock the door suddenly. Emma looked up at the slam.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Emma said with a sigh. "She doesn't love me."

"I'm not taking any chances," Cora said, finally getting a shiver out of the blonde with a malicious look. "And let me assure you, when I tear out your heart it'll be to crush it."

"Funny, it feels like you already did."

Tired of trying to get somewhere, of trying to provoke Emma, Cora gestured towards the blonde. Emma went flying towards the far wall and hit it hard, collapsing to the floor in a heap.

"No!" The cry came from behind Cora, and she turned to see Regina emerge from behind a tapestry. Regina ran to where Emma fell, crouching beside her. "Don't touch her," she said to Cora before turning to the blonde.

Emma stared at Regina in wonder as the brunette carefully sat her up, wrapping her arms around her. The princess had a gash on her forehead from where she'd hit the wall, and Regina quickly pulled off one of her white gloves and pressed it against the wound to try to stop the bleeding.

"You foolish girl," Cora said, stalking towards the pair. "Haven't I taught you better than to get in my way?"

Regina ignored her, turning her attention from the blood to the renewed sparkle in Emma's eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Regina," Emma breathed in return, clasping grateful arms around her. "You're here."

"I'm here." Now Regina looked up at Cora, her expression harsher than Cora had ever seen. "You'll have to kill me if you want to get at her heart," she said. "I won't let you near her."

"You know that I have other ways, Regina." Cora waved her hand in Emma's direction, smiling wickedly. "Taking her heart would have been quick and painless, but thanks to you she'll have to suffer."

Emma suddenly screamed, her body going stiff in Regina's arms, her face contorted in pain. Regina did her best to hold the princess steady as she thrashed about. "Stop!" Regina yelled. "Leave her alone!"

"You will go back downstairs and get married," Cora replied evenly. "Then I'll let her go."

Regina was about to agree when Emma opened her eyes, looking clearly at the brunette despite the continuing pain. "Don't do it," she whispered. "Live the life you want."

Tears rose in Regina's eyes. "The life I want is one where you're not hurting." Before she could get up and leave Emma, before she could give her mother what she wanted, she gave Emma one last gentle kiss.

Emma abruptly stopped thrashing, falling still in Regina's arms, and the brunette panicked, wondering if this meant the princess was gone forever. But then she felt Emma's fingers curl slightly against her back and she pulled away suddenly. Emma was smiling at her faintly, and when Regina lifted her bloodied glove she found that the gash was gone.

"True love," Regina said softly as Emma sat up in her arms. "It can alter any spell, break any curse."

There was sudden rattling at the door, and both girls and Cora looked up. It only took a moment before guards broke through the lock and rushed into the room, followed by Emma's worried parents. "We heard screaming," Snow said, looking in shock at the blood on Regina's white gown. She went to the girls while Charming and the guards drew swords on Cora.

"My mother attacked her," Regina explained.

"Are you all right?" Snow asked, looking for the missing source of the blood.

Emma's smile was stronger than before, brighter, and she glanced at Regina before turning back to her mother. "I've never been better."


	14. Epilogue: Your Heart Will Lead You Home

**Epilogue**

The palace was alight and abuzz with the ball, carriages going in and out through the gates and strains of music even reaching the hilly pasture where Regina and Emma were sitting. They could just make out Tiernan and his new bride on a balcony off the ballroom when the fireworks started. The girls had both attended the wedding that morning, but the queen had allowed them to pass on the ball and go for a ride instead.

Emma sank down onto her back, and Regina adjusted to do the same with her head resting against the princess's stomach. They watched the fireworks, the booming halting their conversation, and Regina reached for Emma's hand, intertwining their fingers.

The fireworks finally ceased, leaving them in dark and quiet. "You know," Emma said, "you've been living here for almost a year."

Regina sat up and moved again, this time molding her body to Emma's side, her head resting on the blonde's shoulder. "I'm so glad you've let us stay." With Cora jailed, the royal family had invited Regina and Henry to live in the palace indefinitely, and as Emma had promised Daniel was working in the stables.

Emma turned to kiss Regina. "Do you want to stay here forever?" she asked, and Regina's initial response was another kiss, longer this time.

"No," the brunette whispered, looping an arm around Emma's waist.

"No?" Emma rolled on her side to face Regina completely, worry in her eyes.

"I thought we were going to run away and live in the woods and hunt things," Regina replied with a grin that put Emma at ease. "See the world and all."

"I see." Emma reached for the hand Regina had at her waist and pulled it up to chest level, holding it between them. "Do you want to stay with _me_ forever?"

"Yes." Regina leaned forward, smiling into their kiss as she felt Emma slide a ring onto her finger. She looked down, keeping her forehead pressed to Emma's, to see the silver band with green stone that the queen always wore. Although now that Regina thought about it, Snow hadn't worn it all week.

"Family heirloom," Emma explained, stroking a finger over the ring and Regina's knuckle. "Normally I don't care much for tradition, but it suits you."

"It matches your eyes," Regina pointed out, bringing her hand to the side of Emma's face. Their lips met again, and they kissed deeply.

"I'm not going to marry you in a big poofy dress," Emma whispered.

Regina giggled at that. "You can wear whatever you want." She glanced around them, seeing the night's first fireflies begin to dot the pasture. "We can get married right here, with just our parents, and then we can ride off and see the world."

"Perfect," Emma said with a smile. "My mother will be devastated."

"She'll be happy." Regina closed her eyes, ignoring the night around them and just focusing on Emma beside her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Emma pressed her hand over Regina's heart, something she'd taken to doing in the past year, a reassurance that it was still there.

* * *

**THE END**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, and following this story! It's been fun.**


End file.
